Second to Him
by James-Padfoot
Summary: Set in the moments following the chapter: Flight of the Prince. Snape returns to Voldemort's side. The question is... is Voldemort the one he is serving? Where exactly, does Severus Snape stand? And why? One Shot


**DISCLAIMER: ** _Yes, you were right. I am Jo. I've decided to screw the Potter series and dedicate my time to writing drabbles of my characters… OR I am just a sadsadsad person who can't come up with a world of my own and am therefore borrowing characters/places/events from the great JK Rowling in order to satisfy my writing needs. You pick. No really, pick._

* * *

**TITLE: SECOND TO HIM**

"Severussss…"

A tall, pale man knelt before another man, whose skin like dirty snow seemed to be stretched on a thin body.

"How my I serve you, my lord?" the man name Severus asked.

The man who was addressed as a lord gazed intently at his servant, as if pondering punishment.

_If the dark lord is jubilant about Dumbledores death, he certainly isn't showing it_, thought Severus, who had expected some form of manic happiness from his 'master'.

"I am not pleased Severus. I want the Malfoy child here. However the death of the muggle-loving fool must not go uncelebrated, even if one of mine has been captured."

Severus wisely did not comment.

After several long moments in which the dark lord twirled his wand between his long bony fingers, he spoke again.

"You have cemented your loyalties. I must admit there have been times in which I have wondered; however you, my Severus, have never been able to lie to me."

The dark lord seemed pleased by his conclusions; however his servant still gave him reassurances.

"I have never been loyal to anyone but you, my lord. My loyalties have never wavered."

The dark lord waved his words off, but even as Severus bowed his head once again, he saw the man's red eyes pleased by what he had heard.

And then his tone changed. It never did last long with Voldemort, so Severus Snape braced himself.

"Alecto! Amycus! Bella!"

From the many hooded cloaks that stood behind him forming semi-circles, three emerged. Severus noted with mild surprise that they did not kneel beside him. They were behind him. He made no movement, but wondered if this had been decided internally, or if the dark lord had given him this 'honor'.

"Find the child. Find his mother. Bring them to me, alive."

Severus bit down on the inside of his cheeks. Narcissa… Suicide would be better, if the dark lord found her; she'd wish she had.

"MacNair!"

Another figure approached, in the place of where the last three had disapparated.

"Take your division. I've found a way to celebrate. Bring as many Aurors and people as you can. Barely alive. And, Lucius Malfoy, or whatever is left of him."

Mac Nair bowed, and unlike Amycus, Alecto and Bellatrix, walked back into the semi-circle, taking a few people with him from the far left as they too, dissaparated.

"Rise, Severus."

The potions master rose steadily, his head still bowed respectfully.

"You will be honored, despite the glitches," his lord spoke.

"You are generous and merciful, my lord."

The dark lord gave an ugly sneer, but indicated that Severus stand beside his thrown, instead of falling back into line.

As his black eyes surveyed death eaters standing before the dark lord, Severus wondered just how he was going to convince Potter that he wanted to help. That Dumbledore had made him promise that Severus would stop Draco from becoming a murderer; if only to mean that Severus had to commit the murder himself. And not only that, but Severus had to help Potter in finding the Horcruxes. It was all he could do than to strangle the man, deceased or not, to make him understand that Voldemort didn't go around telling his followers, even his closest (not that Severus believed Voldemort had favorites) about his Horcruxes. Never mind that he had killed, murdered, the only man that he had ever lov—cared about. He had killed his father; in everything but name and blood. Damn you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

Loud and many cracks made him snap back fully into awareness.

With a jolt Severus recognized a very haggard Lucius Malfoy, who looked nothing like his usual prim self. It was disturbing to note that the 'rescue' took less than half an hour. How fast had the wizarding world fallen?

"Ah Lucius, how nice of you to join us," the dark lord spoke, as if he were pleased to have the man over for tea.

Severus Snape braced himself, occluding his mind so that his screaming conscience could not be heard. He was going to make this stop; even if it meant helping that arrogant little snot who was 'prophesied' to fall the megalomaniac. He was going to do this for himself.

* * *

Author's note_ (read: plea)_: Please take a moment of your time _(i.e five seconds)_ to review. It really is therapy for the author's soul…Unless you're sadistic and _want_ me to pay hundreds of dollars in therapy… 


End file.
